


My second day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que Ryo diga ciertas palabras, puede tener efectos colaterales en Tadayoshi...</p><p>Parte de 30 days OTP challenge ~NSFW version~<br/>Día 02: Besos (desnudos).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My second day with you

El cuerpo de Tadayoshi aún permanecía caliente después del baño en las aguas termales. Pero, secándose el cabello sentado en uno de los bancos, podía seguir sintiendo el inquieto latido de su corazón. Rascándose el pecho a esa altura, se preguntaba por qué se había puesto tan nervioso al sentir aquel débil contacto con el cuerpo de Ryo. El problema no era cuando él lo tocaba, sino cuando Tadayoshi era tocado.

Se secó el cabello con más fuerza, como si quisiera olvidar aquella sensación.

— Oye, vas a terminar quedándote calvo si te sigues secando de esa forma — Tadayoshi se descubrió un solo ojo para mirar a Ryo que, quien sabe desde qué momento, estaba sentado frente suyo, también secándose el cabello pero, claro, con más delicadeza que la de él —. ¿Te ayudo? — Le preguntó Ryo, pero sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de su compañero, se levantó y le sacó la toalla sobre la cabeza, para secar sus rubios cabellos —. Tienes que volver a teñirte.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Preguntó Tadayoshi.

— Se te están empezando a notar las raíces — Debajo suyo, el más alto sonrió —. Oye, Okura, ¿te pasa algo? — Le preguntó, dejando de lado sus acciones. El aludido, al no sentir la fricción de la tela de la toalla sobre su cabeza, lo miró —. Saliste rápido del agua — Se sinceró Ryo, con una sonrisa —. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

— ¿Lo recuerdas?

— ¿Qué cosa? — Le preguntó el morocho, volviendo a su tarea anterior.

— Cómo nos cuidábamos cuando éramos Juniors.

— Si nosotros no nos cuidábamos entre nosotros, ¿quién iba a hacerlo? En esa época también nos contábamos todo. No como ahora — Susurró Ryo la última frase —. Okura — Una vez más, Ryo dejó de secar sus cabellos, y Tadayoshi volvió a levantar su cabeza para mirarlo. Pudo ver en sus ojos, un deje de nostalgia —… Te extraño.

La simple frase de su compañero de grupo lo dejó pasmado. Sintió que, por unos segundos, su corazón dejó de latir. Aunque fuera imposible que Ryo estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que él, en ese momento, su cuerpo fue movilizado por algo más fuerte que la razón. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había hecho sentar a Ryo sobre el banco de enfrente y había acaparado sus labios con extrema dulzura. Cuando se separaron, fue Ryo quien inició un nuevo beso, atrayéndolo hacia él, aunque Tadayoshi, debido a la sorpresa de su propio accionar, terminó sentado en el suelo sobre sus rodillas. Ryo rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y besó su labio superior, luego el inferior, hasta terminar posando los propios sobre los del más alto, gimiendo entre ellos. Con algo de temor, Tadayoshi levantó sus brazos para terminar rodeando la estrecha cintura del moreno.

— Ryo-chan — Mencionó su nombre, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la calidez de su frente sobre la suya, antes de sentir cómo, una vez más, sus labios lo dejaban sin habla.

— ¿Te llevo a casa? — Le preguntó el aludido, sin soltarlo.

— Por favor — Le pidió Tadayoshi, con algo de vergüenza.

— Si seguimos haciendo esto en este lugar, vamos a lamentarlo mañana — Reconoció Ryo, soltándolo.

Mientras ambos se vestían, aún estando en el mismo lugar, Tadayoshi decidió no girarse hacia el lado donde estaba Ryo. Pese a decir que ‘lo extrañaba’, no sabía qué sentía por él, no sabía qué había sentido Ryo en medio de aquel dulce, pero a la vez, posesivo beso.


End file.
